


When a Pirate steals you then your heart

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Based off a song, F/F, Imagine your OTP, Kidnapping, M/M, Machina does shady business, Mafia Structure, Out of Character, Pay your debts kids, Pirates work like the Mafia here, Stockholm Syndrome, Yaoi, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: "Why did you kidnap me? You took me from the person I loved and my family!" Ace screamed as the other stared, unwavering, at him."You don't get it do you? That's what a pirate does. They steal what they like," was the response he received as the other walked out of the room, "Besides you were taken as compensation to your boyfriend's debts."





	1. Compensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Risen_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/gifts).



> "I am a pirate,  
> You are a princess,  
> We could sail the seven seas...."
> 
> Yes I have time to work on many things which is why I am able to do lots of stories and get 'em done.
> 
> No, this won't halt the drabbles don't worry!
> 
> I've always wanted to do a pirate AU tbh. It's ironic my school's mascot is a Pirate. :P

For a Peaceful Logic of Life No. 1: NEVER EVER under ANY circumstance rely on shady business to gain a wealthy lifestyle. 

For a Peaceful Logic of Life No. 2: If you ignored Logic No. 1 and agreed to work with a shady business like the mafia, loan sharks, or pirates then you best be prepared to pay them back or suffer the consequences.

 

Chapter 1: Compensation

Machina Kunagiri was a wealthy man living in the lap of luxury in a small country named Rubrum in the world of Orience. He was talented, handsome, and kind to everyone. 

He had everything he could want be it a fancy new sofa or a white horse, he could afford it no problem. He never had to worry about money at all. 

Machina was blessed to have a wonderful lover, a boy named Ace who lived an average lifestyle and was content with it. The two had been going out for 5 years and six months after Machina had denied his childhood friend, Rem Tokimiya, to be her boyfriend.

Rem was upset, but she allowed the two to be together. 

Naturally with Machina’s success, rumors from others spread around questioning how someone could become so wealthy overnight. They speculated that Machina sold drugs or child porn while others thought he was tied to a mafia or was secretly a pirate. 

Ace always defended Machina when he confronted those jealous others, saying that Machina was a hard working individual. But when Ace was questioned about Machina’s occupation, he’d dodge the question. Machina had never told Ace after all what he did for a living.

Doubt soon clouded Ace’s mind as he watched Machina suddenly grow worried one night as the two ate dinner in Machina’s huge dining room.

“Is something wrong Machina?” Ace asked as Machina seemed to pick at his food, his face creased in worry.

“Huh? No, I’m fine Ace.” Machina said a bit too quickly as Ace raised an eyebrow.

Machina suddenly excused himself, leaving Ace to his doubtful thoughts on how Machina became rich, filthy rich that is.

‘Maybe he is doing some shady business…..’ Ace thought as he shook those thoughts away, ‘No! Machina isn’t like that! He would never do those businesses!’

Ace refused to think more on Machina’s occupation but the doubt in his mind slowly grew with each passing day.  
\------

“Captain?” a short black haired girl dressed in pirate like attire; a loose billowy shirt underneath a black vest and brown ripped shorts with black knee high boots asked as she walked onto the deck.

“Yes Miwa?” the captain answered, he wasn’t dressed like the stereotypes: opting not to wear the hat or the eyepatch and instead wore a white v-neck shirt that had drawstrings on it with a dark blue coat lined with silver and black ripped pants with boots. His sword was on his side, tied by a dark blue sash with his loyal pet, a Tonberry with a cloak, eyepatch, and a bandana accompanying him.

“We’re about to reach Rubrum’s ports, are you going down to look for a bit?” Miwa asked as the captain looked to the horizon.

“Yes, I need to get the payment after all from that Kunagiri boy after we pulled strings to get him the wealth he desired.” the captain said as he pointed to a boy with glasses and a clean shaven head in the bird’s nest of the ship forward.

\------

“Machina? What’re you doing?” Ace asked as Machina paced nervously in the foyer.

“Just have something on my mind, Ace. Don’t worry.” Machina laughed half-heartedly at this.

“Tell me, Machina. I want to help you.” Ace said but Machina refused to elaborate more on his distress.

It was tense as Ace watched Machina pace back and forward before he turned his attention to Ace.

“Ace, when you hear a knock on the door…..hide in my bedroom.” Machina said as Ace looked at him, suspiciously.

“Why may I ask?” Ace questioned but Machina made a firm face as he stared Ace seriously in the eye.

“Please Ace, if you love me just do as I say.” Machina pleaded as Ace sighed and agreed to do what Machina requested him to do. 

\------

The pirate ship safely docked on Rubrum’s ports as people grew in slight fear at the crew, the iconic phoenix carving that was underneath the bowsprit. They recognized the crew as the Pirates of Rubrum. Infamous for lots of things but also famous for their good deeds as well.  
Some people feared them, others admired them. 

People watched as the crew began to get off the ship, though 2 of the 6 members stayed onboard. The Captain of course got off along with Miwa, the boy with the glasses and shaved head known as Kotetsu, and lastly a burly man named Guren.

The girls swooned over the captain as he walked towards the town with his Tonberry following him with Guren flirting with some of the girls. Kotetsu and Miwa followed their captain until they reached the town with people watching them.

There the three separated as Kotetsu went to go ask for supplies and food for their journey and Miwa going to get more weapons and information on stopping places inbetween their journey.

The Captain knew exactly where to go to ask that Kunagiri boy for the payment he owed himself and his crew for their efforts. This ‘Machina’ owed them at least half a billion in dollars and he expected with those 5 ½ years he gave him was enough to gather the debt funds.

‘If he doesn’t well….this won’t end well for him….such a shame I have to dirty my hands again.’ was all the Captain thought as he headed toward his destination, tonberry by his side.

\---- 

When Ace did hear that knock, he went to Machina’s bedroom no questions asked but he did shoot Machina a look that Machina would have to explain to him everything later.

Machina made sure Ace was hidden in his bedroom as he nervously opened the door. His source of his dread standing behind it with his tonberry by his side, brandishing it’s knife.

“I expect you have the payment now.” the man said as Machina nodded and went to go grab the suitcase filled with bills to give to the other.

Just by one look at the suitcase, the Captain could tell that this wasn’t enough.

“This isn’t enough.” he said as Machina’s heart dropped and he started to cold sweat.

“I know but it’s close to half of what you requested so….” Machina was silenced as a sword was pointed inbetween his eyes.

“My crew and I worked hard to get you where you are now and yet your unable to pay us back in full with that long amount of time?” the Captain said as Machina felt his heartbeat faster in fear.  
“I-I’ll be able to pay you back in full if you gave me another ye-!” Machina felt the two points of the split blade pierce his forehead, blood flowing down.

“I don’t tolerate half-assed excuses, you have wasted enough of my time.” the Captain said as he raised his blade to strike Machina when a voice stopped him.

“Stop!” the voice called drawing attention as Machina and the pirate captain looked towards the source. 

“Ace! I told you to stay in my bedroom!” Machina said as Ace looked a bit taken back by the scolding tone, but stood his ground.

“So it was true…… you got your wealth from shady business….” Ace said as he took in the opened suitcase with money in it and the pirate captain.

“Ace…..I’m sorry…….but if I told you….you might’ve left me.” Machina apologized but Ace looked at him in disappointment.

The pirate watched the two for a moment before looking Ace up and down. To simply put it, he liked what he saw.

“I’ll release you from your debt and let you keep your money.” the pirate said as Machina looked at him in surprise and relief as Ace looked at him in confusion.

“Really? And you won’t come back for me ever?” Machina asked as the pirate nodded his head before looking at Ace again.

“I won’t but to compensate for wasted time…..” the pirate said as he walked to Ace who looked at him in confusion for a moment.

Ace let out a yelp as he was picked up and tossed over the pirate’s shoulder, kicking and hitting the other’s back as the pirate walked to the front door.

“I’ll be taking this with me.” was all the pirate said as Machina could only stand frozen in place as he helplessly watched Ace be taken away.


	2. Pirate Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Rubrum, hello the seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to be a pirate for some reason, sailing the seven seas and such. But I can't since I get seasick and get really dizzy if on a ship.
> 
> Yes I've been on a ship, a cruise ship and a pirate ship before.
> 
> I like joking about the poop deck though, lol.

Chapter 2: Pirate ship

“Put me down! Put me down!” Ace said as he hit his hands on the back of the pirate’s back as townspeople just watched the boy be carried off since they feared what would happen if they tried to get in the pirate’s way.

“No.” was all the pirate said as he whistled peacefully as if nothing was wrong, walking to the port with his tonberry who seemed amused at his owner’s actions.

Miwa and Kotetsu were already there helping Guren load supplies on the ship.

“Captain!” Miwa said happily as she walked over to the pirate before noticing the person over his shoulder.

Miwa was silent for a second as she realized the captain had come back with no money but instead a person. She searched the man’s face before smiling once she read something in the man’s eyes.

“I see, well we got some of the money from our other clients that gave us more than whatever that Kunagiri boy could give us combined!” Miwa said cheerfully as she watched her Captain walk by with the boy over his shoulder.

She caught the look on the boy’s face and knew automatically why the Captain had picked this boy up instead of the money. She smiled at the boy who looked confused at her face that didn’t seem to care that this stranger was kidnapping him.

Ace then realized she was a pirate from this guy’s crew after taking in her pirate attire.

“Oh Captain, it seems like you caught a treasure that caught your eye.” Miwa teased as Ace tensed at being referred to as ‘treasure’ and not a human being.

“A pirate steals what he likes.” Guren said as he watched the Captain with the protesting boy asking to be let down walk onto the ship.

Kotetsu sighed but smiled, he was used to this behavior of his Captain/friend after all that guy did always take what he liked which was surprisingly not a lot of things that interested him.

It took a lot for the Captain for something to actually impress him since he barely expressed interest in any jewel or money they had taken and or stolen. He apparently just stole treasures like that because he thought that’s what every pirate should do to keep their reputations as one.

Guren made sure everything they needed was on deck as he lifted the bridge connecting the ship to the dock. 

Miwa happily took over steering the ship as it began to move after Kotetsu and another crew member name Kazusa, another glasses wearing pirate, worked a mechanism that pulled up the anchor.

The last unmentioned crew member was named Emina, a busty woman who had followed the Captain to another room on the ship with the stolen boy.

“What’re you going to do with him Captain?” Emina asked as Ace looked irritated, having given up on verbally pleading to be put down but not stopping hitting the man’s back to let him free and squirming.

Ace’s squirming was stopped when he felt a hand smack on his arse making him flush red and glare at the ground wishing he could be let down then give this guy a piece of his mind.

The Captain merely stared at her as he opened the door to the room he was headed to as he tossed Ace down onto the bed. Ace glared at him as he sat infront of the pirate captain that had stolen him from Machina, the boy he loved.

“Why did you kidnap me? You took me from the person I loved and my family!” Ace screamed as the other stared unwavering, at him.

“You don't get it do you? That's what a pirate does. They steal what they like," was the response he received as the other walked out of the room, "Besides you were taken as compensation to your boyfriend's debts."   
Ace glared at the pirate as he shut the door behind him only for the busty female to come in and sit at the desk next to Ace’s hammock like bed. She looked Ace up and down as   
Ace felt a little unnerved from her stare that was judging him just by his looks.

She soon hummed in what he seemed was approval before she opened her mouth and introduced herself, “I’m Emina one of the Pirates of Rubrum and that guy who kidnapped you is our Captain and Friend, Kurasame.”

Ace raised an eyebrow as he retorted, “I don’t seem why you could be friends with a guy like that who just kidnapped me for ‘compensation’ for Machina’s debts but....”

Emina watched as the boy clenched his fists against his white pants as he trembled as he spoke, looking down at his hands, “How long has Machina been doing this shady business with you pirates?”

Emina tapped her chin thoughtfully, she knew the answer but she wanted Ace to warm up to Kurasame so she feigned not knowing the answer, “Oh you have to ask the Captain, he’s the only one who knows, sweetie.”

Ace tensed at having to talk to his kidnapper, he was hoping he’d never have to talk to him at all during his time on the ship. He was planning on jumping overboard as soon as he gained enough trust to leave this room and try and swim back to Machina or get eaten by sharks instead.

Anything but staying on this pirate ship.

Emina observed Ace a bit more, watching amused at the boy’s face that was obviously forming a plot to escape. She was assigned to watch the people Kurasame had assigned to watch prisoners so this was normal behavior of them.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Emina asked as Ace looked up at her before responding.

“It’s Ace.” Ace answered as he deemed this woman kind enough to tell his name as he heard a knock on the door to the locked room.

“Come in!” Emina spoke as Miwa entered excitedly looking at the newest member on the ship.

“Hey it’s our first blonde crew member in a long time! About time we had someone with blonde hair after Sayo and Oruto decided to stay back at home!” Miwa cried excitedly as she smiled at Ace.

Ace couldn’t help but smile back, she just had one of those smiles that you couldn’t help but smile back at. 

“I’m Miwa! I hope you and I can get along!” Miwa said as she pulled at a small stack of cards out of her pocket.

“I challenge you to a rematch Emina, you got lucky last time! You join us blondie!” Miwa said as she began shuffling cards and the three started the intense game of poker.

\----

“Aww you cheated!” Miwa said as Ace couldn’t help but smile as the girl threw down her cards as Emina laughed at her antics.

“Who knew our new member could be a pro at poker, good job Ace!” Emina congratulated as Ace nodded in thanks.

“I bet Ace couldn’t beat Kotetsu or the Captain at poker! Those guys could easily beat Emina!” Miwa said as Ace gathered the cards neatly to put back in a stack.

“Miwa what about this game of poker? Are you bugging our guest?” Kotetsu, the shaven haired boy with glasses asked as he watched Miwa pout at this.

“Kotetsu, this boy is really good at poker so he’ll play in my place and of course not! Ace and I are best friends!” Miwa said as she threw an arm over Ace’s shoulder in a one armed sort of hug.

Ace fondly thought of Cinque and Jack back at home who would do this to himself or Machina.

“Oh? A natural born poker pro? Show me what you got, Ace.” Kotetsu said as Emina plucked the recently neat stack of cards and shuffled them for another game.

\-----

“Impossible.” Kotetsu cried as he curled up on the ground in defeat as Miwa laughed victoriously as Ace beamed slightly.

“You’ll win next time.” Ace said as Kotetsu with his wounded pride pointed a finger at Ace.

“I demand a rematch!” Kotetsu cried as Emina laughed at Kotetsu refusal to accept a loss, “I was distracted, it was a fluke!”

“Kotetsu? Lost in a game of poker to someone other than Kurasame? Haha, it’s about time!” another voice came from the door as Ace saw the burly man from before there laughing as Kotetsu demanded the other to keep quiet, saying the loss was a fluke.

“Guren want to join us?” Emina asked as Guren shook his head before looking at Ace.

“Wow, Kurasame stole a looker! Can’t wait to tell Kazusa once he comes back from sorting the weapon supplies.” Guren teased as Ace couldn’t help but flush at the compliment.

“What about telling me something?” a voice from Guren called as the man flinched and looked behind him.

Another man with glasses was there in the usual pirate attire except he wore a white lab coat that was clashing against the pirate attire. 

He got uncomfortably close to Ace as he looked the boy up and down, but as if Ace was some sort of new species that had yet to be discovered.

Ace felt uncomfortable as he squirmed under Kazusa’s gaze as everyone watched this in amusement.

Kazusa backed up before he pulled Ace up by his arm and yelled, “Yes, a new test subject for my experiments!”

“Wait hold on!” Ace cried as he was dragged out the room as Kotetsu protested with Emina and Miwa looking at each other and shrugging before Guren laughed and went to go to tell the Captain.

Kazusa led Ace to another part of the ship before ordering the boy to stand still as he shuffled through the potions on his desk and picking up a green one.

Ace looked at the open door wondering if he should run for it only for a whistle to bring his attention back to the man. He was instantly sprayed in the face with something that caused the world for him to spin and then go black.

\-----

“Kurasame, the kid’s fine! See he’s waking up!” Kazusa cried as Ace struggled to open his eyes. He felt someone lift him up and carry him away.

“Kazusa, seriously? On the first day? This is a new record.” the voice was garbled in Ace’s ears as he tried to steady his vision. Everything was a blur. 

Ace rubbed his eyes as he groaned. The person carrying him slowly coming into focus.

He glared automatically at Kurasame who was carrying him away from Kazusa who was protesting he wasn’t done with his experiment.

“You didn’t complain when I did this to Guren!” Kazusa whined childishly as Kurasame ignored him and kept walking. 

“It’s because Guren can actually handle your shit, this kid just got here. He’s mine, don’t come near him.” Kurasame spoke possessively as Ace felt a anger in him.

“I’m NOT some piece of property!” Ace said as he glared at the pirate who rolled his eyes at this. 

Ace was dropped once again on the hammock-like bed in the room that he was in at first as Kurasame glared back at him, freezing Ace in place.

“Listen Ace was it? Doesn’t matter, if you keep acting like this I swear I will turn this ship around and go kill that Kunagiri boy right in front of you.” Kurasame threatened as Ace fell silent and looked down at his hands before clenching them.

“Go ahead.” Ace muttered as Kurasame looked at the boy in surprise, he thought that Ace would submit after he threatened to kill his boyfriend.

“You don’t care that he dies by the hand of pirates?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded.

“He betrayed me… doing this shady business when he kept saying that e’d never be involved with business like that to gain wealth…” Ace said as he clutched his pants legs as trembled, part of him didn’t want Machina to die but the anger of betrayal was starting to get to him.

Kurasame knew that this boy didn’t mean what he said, the anger of betrayal was still fresh in his mind after all. He’d either forgive and forget or live with a grudge against Kunagiri.

Ace flushed when his stomach suddenly growled as the two remained silent in the room. 

“You’re hungry.” Kurasame said as Ace refused to look at the man.

“.....” Ace remained silent as Kurasame admired the fact that this boy was remaining stubborn.

“I’ll be back.” Kurasame spoke as Ace watched him from the corner of his eye leave the room.

The door shut behind him as Ace thought about Machina and what he would say if they ever met again.

‘After what he broke the promise I thought he would never break, I don’t feel like I can trust him ever again.’ Ace thought.

Ace’s thoughts were interrupted as Kurasame came back with a plate of bread and a thick slice of ham along with a cup of water.

“Here, eat this.” Kurasame spoke as he held the plate out to Ace who for once thanked the man, with a positive response for once. 

Ace was a little unnerved as the other watched him eat, seeming to try and solve him like a crossword puzzle.

“How old are you?” Kurasame asked as Ace was drinking his water.

Ace was silent, was his captor actually expressing interest on knowing about him?

“I’m 19,” Ace answered as Kurasame nodded, “And you?”

“26 years on this Earth.” Kurasame responded as Ace couldn’t help but feel shocked at this, he expected Kurasame to be old like in his late 40’s. If he was in his 40’s, he was a good looking 40 year old.

 

It was awkwardly silent, the only noises were the two breathing as Kurasame watched Ace as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

“You’re different.” Kurasame said after a moment as Ace looked at him in surprise.

“I am?” Ace asked as Kurasame nodded.

“You don’t tremble in fear under my gaze like the other people.” Kurasame stated as Ace shrugged.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re just not scary to me.” Ace stated with a tone of indifference as he sipped his water.

“I see.” Kurasame said as he took the empty plate and cup from Ace.

“Ring the bell by your door if you need water or something, goodnight Ace.” Kurasame spoke as he exited, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Ace was silent as he sat on the bed before noticing he wasn’t alone. The pet the Captain had with him when Ace first saw him was sitting on the floor with its knife in hand watching Ace.

“A tonberry?” Ace asked as the tonberry nodded its head at him, apparently it understood english.

Ace watched as the tonberry placed its knife on the floor as it walked to Ace’s hammock and climbed onto it, curling up in Ace’s lap once it was able to reach him.

“At least you’re nicer than your master.” Ace spoke as he patted the tonberry’s head as its tail wagged in the air. 

Chapter 2 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome is the way to someone's heart.
> 
> JK.
> 
> Don't pull a Beauty and the Beast moment on us. Bondage doesn't always equal love.


	3. Jumping the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person overboard! Person overboard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never try jumping off a boat also the water is cold as ice at night.
> 
> So numb.

Chapter 3: Jumping the Ship

It was like this for at least a week, Ace not allowed to come out of his room but the crew members coming in and talking to him.

Kurasame only visited Ace when he came to give him dinner, barely talking to him at all, instead choosing to watch the boy eat in silence.

It surprised Ace one night when he pushed his door that was usually locked, open as he looked side to side at the empty dark hallway.

Ace carefully tiptoed, avoiding creaky floorboards as he made his way onto the deck.  
He was planning on jumping ship and swimming back to Rubrum (or die by being eaten by sharks trying). He avoided tripping over rope that was laid over the wooden planks.

He got to the ledge of the boat and swung a leg over the edge. He was getting ready to swing the other leg over the ledge when he heard someone clear their throat.

Ace turned to see Kurasame leaning on the pole that held the bird’s nest, watching him.

“You’re planning to jump aren’t you? I knew leaving the door unlocked would prompt you to do this.” Kurasame spoke, not moving from his place as Ace glared at him.

“So what?” Ace said as he huffed.

“You’re not going to jump.” Kurasame spoke as Ace looked him in the eye, the man was challenging him.

“Yes, I am.” with this Ace swung over his other leg and pushed himself off the boat.

Ace landed in the water with a splash, the water was ice cold he noticed right off the bat. But the way the waves were pushing him back was like walking against a wall trying to go through it. Ace could feel his arms going numb as he tried to paddle away from the ship.

He coughed when he some salty water entered his lungs as he struggled to move his numb and aching arms forward.

Ace heard a splash behind him, suddenly pulled into another’s chest as the person was hoisted up using a rope to scale the side of the ship.

Ace was tossed onto the deck as Kurasame climbed over the side and looked down at the boy coughing up sea water and shivering onto the deck.

“So enjoy your swim?” Kurasame asked as Ace ceased his coughing to glare at the man but kept shivering. Kurasame was soaked like Ace but he had taken off his jacket and was currently pulling the rope he used to save Ace up from the side of the ship.

Kurasame sighed once he heard Ace sneeze as he picked up the discarded coat off the deck and covered Ace’s head with it before rubbing Ace’s soaked hair with it.   
Ace squirmed at the rough treatment but he knew the other was trying to prevent himself from catching a cold. Kurasame stopped his intense rubbing of Ace’s hair as he pulled his now slightly damp with sea water coat and looked at Ace.

He restrained a chuckle as he saw Ace’s insanely messy hair, sticking up in all directions but Ace saw the smirk thanks to the moonlight.

“You jerk, you think this is funny?” Ace asked as Kurasame stood up, pulling Ace by his arm to follow him.

“Yes, it’s absolutely hysterical.” Kurasame spoke sarcastically as Ace felt a vein pop in his head in agitation at the tone.

Ace reluctantly walked into the room that Kurasame had opened the door for him to enter as drops of water fell onto the ground leaving a trail.

“Dry off.” Kurasame said as he opened a cabinet and tossed Ace a towel that he caught.

Ace dried his face and arms as Kurasame shuffled through another cabinet and pulled out a white drawstring shirt.

“I doubt my pants will fit you,” Kurasame said as Ace stood in his wet clothes, they felt clammy and cold against his skin, “Here put this on.”

Ace took the shirt as Kurasame turned around allowing Ace his privacy to take off his wet clothes.

The shirt was indeed big on him, the right sleeve falling to reveal his shoulder. Ace was holding his soaked clothes with one hand as Kurasame held out a hand which Ace after a moment, placed the clothes in his hand.

“I can’t walk around like this….” Ace spoke as he tugged on the bottom of the shirt that went to his mid-thigh. 

“Well you wouldn’t have to if you didn’t jump.” Kurasame said as Ace frowned at him, the man had hung Ace’s clothes on a clothesline that was on the wall of the room.

He sat on the bed that was in the room as Kurasame proceeded to remove his shirt causing Ace to flush and cry out, “H-hey what’re you doing?!”

“I’m changing my clothes, duh, you weren’t the only one who had a swim tonight.” Kurasame said as he used another towel to dry off his upper body, “Besides your male too.”

Ace flushed as he stared at the man who turned around, his back to him. He could tell the man was well defined. He looked away each time Kurasame looked back at him to see if he was watching before he returned to watching the man dry off.

Once Kurasame had redressed himself with a dry shirt and pants, he went to Ace picking up a comb that was on a dresser. 

“Hold still.” Kurasame said as he sat next to Ace on the bed and ran the comb through Ace’s tangled hair.

Ace winced at the tugs and pulling as Kurasame told him to stay still until he finally finished combing Ace’s hair.

“Thank you….” Ace spoke as Kurasame got up and placed the comb back on the dresser, he paused the actions for a moment as he looked at Ace.

Ace wasn’t looking at him as he said this, he was surprised when he felt the bed dip and an arm wrapping around his waist.

Ace flushed as he was brought to lie down over Kurasame’s chest, hearing the man’s heartbeat. 

“Good night Ace.” Kurasame said as he closed his eyes.

“Hey! I can’t sleep like this! Kurasame!” Ace protested but it fell on deaf ears as he felt the rise and fall of the other’s chest.

Ace sighed but he watched the sleeping face of the other man noticing how calm the other seemed, almost like he was a different person.

‘When he sleeps he seems so kind…. Unlike when he’s awake he looks like he’s always pissed off.’ Ace thought as he moved the other’s bangs before realizing what he was doing.

‘No, get a hold of yourself Ace. A pirate will always be a pirate, there’s nothing kind about them.’ Ace thought as he lied down on the other’s chest, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of Kurasame’s heartbeat.

Chapter 3 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, until next time.
> 
> Au revoir!


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over dramatic and swords fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a deleted scene at the ending but it involved an OC and I didn't want that so I cut it out.

Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

Ace was woken up when he felt the mattress he was sleeping on shift lightly. Ace groaned as he gripped tighter onto the warm mattress, snuggling deeper into it.

‘Ba-dump, ba-dump.’ Ace heard the sound of the mattress he was sleeping on, his brain registered the fact that mattresses don’t have heartbeats too late.

Ace automatically shot up as he looked to see Kurasame still lying down, watching Ace amused as Ace flushed. He didn’t seem to notice the straddling position he had on the other.

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty. I presume you slept well?” Kurasame teased as Ace snorted but didn’t get off the man.

“As if, you were as hard and bony as a skeleton!” Ace shot back, the two were interrupted when they heard a cheerful ‘Good morning’ from the doorway.

Kazusa stood there, watching amused as he whistled at the sight, “Woah, Kurasame you were able to get laid on the first week? Nicely played! Tell me what does Ace look like without his clothes on? What sounds did he make? Does he like it rough or gentle?”

Kurasame sat up as Ace scrambled off the man, flushing in embarrassment as Kurasame pushed himself off the bed as Kazusa walked in to grip Ace’s hands in his.

“Tell me Ace, how was Kurasame last night?” Kazusa asked as Ace looked confused, “He has a fascinating body you know…. And you got to see it all-”

Kazusa was hit by a towel as Kurasame pulled Ace from him, to stand by him.

“Kazusa no making moves on what’s mine.” Kurasame spoke as Ace slapped his hand off him.

“Like I said before, I’ll say again! I’m a PERSON not an object!” Ace all but yelled as Kurasame rolled his eyes at Ace as he checked on the clothes that had been drying overnight.

Kazusa sensed hostility in the air as he quietly slipped out of the room to check on Kotetsu and Guren.

It was tense as Kurasame unpinned Ace’s clothes that were now dry from the clothes pins as Ace glared daggers at the man.  
“I hate you.” Ace said as the other paused for a moment his actions.

“I know….” Kurasame said after a long silence as Ace could sense hurt in the man’s voice that sounded dull.

Maybe he was being too harsh on the pirate, but Ace had every right since a) the pirate kidnapped him with no sign of wanting to return the boy home b) he kept him locked up in a room for nearly a week and c) this man’s attitude was just shit.

“Here, get dressed and report to the deck when you’re done.” Kurasame said as he put on the infamous pirate coat over the clothes he slept in, not even looking at Ace when he left the room. He had tossed Ace his now dry clothes.

Ace stood there holding his clothes, smelling the ocean on them before doing as the pirate ordered.

\-----

“Okay so this rope helps pull that pole to adjust the sails.” Miwa pointed as she taught Ace how to work the sails as Kurasame stood at the wheel driving the ship.

His tonberry was on Ace’s head, seeming to listening too as Ace followed the girl’s demonstration, pulling on the rope to angle the sails.

Emina was with Kazusa looking over maps as Guren was mopping the deck. Kotetsu was up on the bird’s nest, on lookout.

Ace glanced at Kurasame who just stared into the horizon. Miwa noticed Ace doing this as she chatted with him about another poker match at night.

Ace looked away, just in time to not see Kurasame sneeze. 

\----

“Ace, did you do something to Kurasame?” Emina asked as she and Ace were seated later on, sowing a tear in a spare sail.

Ace remained silent as he stuck a needle into the fabric, he didn’t want to answer the question because of guilt. He didn’t even consider the fact that Kurasame had risked his life to save Ace from his stupid stunt last night.

‘I didn’t even thank him!’ Ace remembered as Emina placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked him in the eye.  
“Well I don’t know what’s going on with you two….. But I hope you two can work it out, everyone can sense the tension.” Emina said as Ace nodded, agreeing to Emina’s words.

Ace decided to apologize and thank Kurasame this time as soon as he had the chance.

“Enemy ship sighted!” Kotetsu yelled causing everyone to look out into the sea, a gray green wooden ship was nearing them.

“Militesi pirates!” Emina exclaimed as she got up, tossing the sail Ace and herself were mending inside a barrel as she got up.

The tonberry Ace held squirmed in his arms until Ace placed him on the floor, tonberry automatically running to Guren who was readying canons as Miwa got gunpowder with Kazusa getting canonballs into the ready canons.

“What’s going on?” Ace asked as Emina handed Miwa and Kazusa matches as she flipped open a spellbook (Magic is exclusive to the Pirates of Rubrum for the plot’s sake) to get ready an incantation.

“Militesi, our sworn enemy, is approaching. We have to defend our ship.” Emina said as a spark ignited in her hand as the other ship grew closer.

“Ace, hide in the lower cabin and stay quiet.” Kurasame said as he continued steering the wheel with one hand as the other held his blade.

Ace didn’t argue since he knew that it was dangerous as he ran inside the ship to find a room to hide.

Kurasame held back a sneeze as his Tonberry waited by his side, knife ready as the Mlitesi pirate ship drew near.

The pirates of Militesi looked more like a mix of pirates and soldiers; wearing helmets and goggles but wearing pirate clothes.

Emina shot a few of the Militesi pirates that were attempting to swing using their ship’s rope to transport themselves to the Rubrum ship with fireballs. 

Miwa using hand to hand combat, expertly dodging sword swipes of Militesi pirates as she threw them overboard.

Guren used his lance to push back the enemy as Kotetsu came down from the bird’s nest to attack enemies using his dagger and some thunder spells.

Kurasame had abandoned the wheel to Kazusa as he stood in front of the entrance to enter the ship, attacking the Militesi pirates that were attempting to go inside.

His tonberry by his side as always helping toss the poor souls overboard.

Guren cursed when he saw a few of the Militesi pirates swing successfully onto their sails, using their swords to tear them open.

“Well if it isn’t the infamous Rubrum pirates.” a voice called as Kurasame tossed another Militesi pirate overboard.

“Cid Augustine and Qator Bashtar.” Miwa glared as she saw the two on their ship, watching their crew do all the dirty work.

Emina used fire magic to light the canon fuse that hit the Militesi ship. The two captains on the Militesi ship seemed unfazed at this attack on their vessel.

Cid nodded to Qator who took a nearby rope and swung onto the Rubrum ship, dodging Emina and Miwa’s spells.

He took down Kotetsu with the dull part of his blade and knocked Guren aside as he charged at Kurasame who readied his blade.

Kurasame’s and Qator’s blade clashed as Kurasame pushed back the other.

The rest of the crew standing back, not wanting to interrupt the intense but graceful battle.

“What is it you’re trying to protect?” Qator asked, noticing how Kurasame refused to move far from the entrance into the ship.

“None of your business.” Kurasame said as he sucked in a cough, Qator taking this chance to swipe at his side, nicking the other on the chest.

Kurasame felt blood soak into his shirt as he ignored the urge to cough again, narrowly lifting his blade in time to avoid another slash.

Kurasame felt himself grow dizzy as Qator seemed to blur from time to time in his vision, he jumped back as he took a deep breath to prevent himself from keeling over and passing out.

“I see your unfocused today, you used to be the one able to walk out of our fights unscathed. Now I’ll take revenge on you for taking out my eye for that last battle!” Qator cried as he successfully knocked Kurasame’s blade out of his hand behind the man, preparing a finishing blow.

Kurasame coughed harshly alerting his crew that were once again busy defending against Militesi pirates that had returned for another round.

“Kurasame!” All of them yelled as Qator swung his blade down.

Kurasame’s eyes widened when he didn’t feel the life-ending blow, instead he saw Ace standing before him, holding his blade against Qator. A look of determination on his face.

Qator stared at Ace who took the moment of surprise to knock Qator’s sword out of his hand using Kurasame’s sword, the blade landing in the water.

“Stand down!” Ace commanded as Qator recovered from his shock as the Rubrum pirates and the Militesi pirates stopped their fights to watch what would happen.

Qator held both hands up in surrender as he walked backwards, the look of surprise still in his eyes though he smiled, “Hmph, touché boy.”

Ace glared at him as Qator took a rope from the Rubrum ship, using it to swing back onto the Militesi ship. The pirates from Militesi quickly retreating to the planks that had been placed as a bridge connecting the two ships.

“Until next time, Pirates of Rubrum.” Qator called as the Militesi ship pulled back, his eye that wasn’t covered by an eyepatch never leaving Ace’s face.

Ace didn’t know why but he could see sadness and longing in Qator’s eye as the gray green ship sailed away.

Kurasame coughed harshly drawing Ace’s attention as he dropped Kurasame’s blade and fell to his knees.

“Are you okay?” Ace asked as Kurasame looked a bit surprised at Ace’s gentle tone, nodded but his bleeding chest said otherwise.

“Heal!” Miwa cried as Kurasame’s wound closed up as the girl walked toward them, a look of relief on her face.

Kotetsu and Guren went to work automatically to replace the torn sails as Kazusa talked with Emina about a defense plan. Miwa went to check on the other crew members in case they needed a healing spell cast on them.

“You fool, you could’ve died.” Kurasame said as he coughed again, alerting Ace.

“I’m the fool? You’re an idiot! You fought that guy when a cold was starting to develop in your body!” Ace scolded as Kurasame rolled his eyes.

“I’m not catching a cold, there’s just something in my throat.” Kurasame said as he stood up to move to take the wheel but Ace moved in his way.

“Rest, we can’t have that forming cold turn into a fever.” Ace said as he continued to block Kurasame’s path to go to take the ship’s wheel.

After an amusing barrier skit with Ace continuing to block the other’s path, Tonberry joining in along with Miwa who had noticed Kurasame’s coughing. Kurasame sighed as he was forced to surrender.

“Fine, I’ll go rest. Miwa tell Kazusa to head for Lorica.” Kurasame ordered as Miwa saluted and went to do as she was told, leaving Ace with his Tonberry standing before him, “As for you Ace, I think I need something to help my cold go away faster.”

Ace yelped as he was picked up and tossed over Kurasame’s shoulder, Tonberry running after them as Kurasame carried Ace into the room he and Ace had slept in last night.

Kurasame removed his coat and shirt, pulling on a clean white drawstring shirt as Ace tried to subtly sneak out of the room before being grabbed by his collar.

Ace was pulled onto Kurasame’s chest as he fell back onto the bed, Ace’s head on top of Kurasame’s chest, fingers in Ace’s blonde hair with the other holding Ace close.

“Hey, I doubt this is going to help you get better.” Ace said as Kurasame smirked, “I’ll catch a cold since I’m near you.”

“Hmm…. I think this is working, besides it’s your fault I caught a cold.” Kurasame spoke as Ace remembered last night’s incident and the apology he owed the man.

“About that….. I’m sorry….. For jumping the ship and….” Ace started but paused.

“And?” Kurasame asked as Ace refused to look at the man’s face as he continued.

“Saying I hate you…. And getting you sick.” Ace said as Kurasame’s eyes widened at this.

The other was silent as Ace looked up to the man’s face, the other had an unreadable expression on.

“Apology accepted, I admit I was harsh on you.” Kurasame said after a moment as Ace let out a sigh in relief.

“It’s fine, I was being a brat…. Even though you did kidnap me.” Ace spoke as Kurasame couldn’t deny that fact.

It was silent for a moment as Ace listened to Kurasame’s heartbeat.

“You should get some rest.” Ace spoke as Kurasame nodded but didn’t let go of Ace.

Ace soon saw the familiar face of the man that relaxed when he slept, this time swiping the bangs from Kurasame’s forehead.

‘You’re not too bad as I thought.’ Ace thought as he felt a deja vu moment as he watched the other sleep peacefully.

Chapter 4 end.


	5. To Lorica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to Lorica!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy the past few days so I haven't really been working on my stories.
> 
> Got a big project that I have to work on too so I'll be in and out at times.

Chapter 5: To Lorica

“What do you mean you can’t tell me where those Rubrum pirates took him?” Machina yelled, slamming his hands on the table of the info broker’s.

The infobroker, Phoenix, sighed at the man’s outburst as she refused to tell him where the pirates were headed. Afterall, she was paid to keep quiet of their possible whereabouts. She did owe the pirates for helping her get back on her feet again after she had been on hard times, even after she had paid her debt to them she still remained their loyal infobroker.

Machina ran his hand through his hair in rage as he stomped around the room, cursing the pirates that took Ace for him. He had accepted the fact that it was his fault that Ace was taken for his debts, but overall the things they could take as compensation why Ace? His lover? His soon-to-be spouse?

Phoenix watched the man before he turned at her to say, “Forget you, I’m going to go out and find him myself.”

And with that Machina went out to find himself a willing captain to sail him out into the ocean to find Ace.

\-----

“It seems like you’re back to normal.” Ace said as he felt Kurasame’s forehead after the man had rested for a steady 4 hours.

“I told you that your presence was needed to help me recover quicker.” Kurasame spoke as he stretched as his tonberry sat in Ace’s lap watching the man.

Ace chose not to retort a snappy comment as he followed Kurasame out onto the deck where in the horizon they could see the sun beginning to set.

Ace looked in awe at the pretty reds, oranges, and yellow the sky had successfully mixed together and reflected onto the water making the blue look like gold. Kurasame noticed this as he turned to talk to Ace.

“Never seen a sunset before?” He asked as Ace shook his head before answering him.

“Of course, I’ve seen a sunset before but just not one while on the water….” Ace spoke as Kurasame nodded, tonberry wagging it’s tail as it snuggled into Ace’s arms comfortably. 

“You’re spoiling him.” Kurasame spoke as he gestured to the Tonberry who seemed content to have Ace carry him all over the place.

“No, we’re just becoming fast friends.” Ace said as he patted the Tonberry’s head, “Did I hear jealousy?”

Kurasame could see the sly small smile on Ace’s face, deep down happy that the boy had stopped being snappy at him and was slowly warming up to him as well.

“As if.” Kurasame spoke as he turned and stomped off to take the wheel from Kazusa as Miwa dragged Ace with the Tonberry to help her with the food supply since it was her turn to make dinner.

“Aww I wish Kurasame would cook again, he hasn’t cooked for us in forever.” Miwa whined as she pulled out some bread as the Tonberry accepted the order of cutting the bread.

“That guy can cook?” Ace asked as he took out some chicken broth that was sealed in a pantry since Miwa had told him that they would have soup and bread since soup was the only thing she could cook without burning.

Miwa nodded as she said, “Believe it or not, Kurasame used to be a chef for one of the royal families but up and quit one day to be a pirate since he felt like his life needed more excitement.”

Ace absorbed this tidbit of information as he started up the stove that was in the small kitchen room of the ship, it’s legs screwed to the floor to prevent the stove from moving due to unsettling waves or storms.

Making dinner for the rest was uneventful as Ace and Miwa exchanged stories and Ace giving her pointers on poker playing.

“The soup’s done.” Miwa exclaimed as she took out bowls and slices of bread with Ace pulling out the utensils.

Ace helped Miwa bring the food up to the deck as the Tonberry followed, carrying its knife with it.

Everyone thanked them for the meal as Ace watched them all in anticipation of what they say about the spices he had told Miwa to add in.

“Tastes different, not in a bad way…. A good way in fact.” Kotetsu spoke as he sipped the soup.

Guren proceeded to tell them all a story as Ace noticed Kurasame hadn't taken any food, instead staying to man the wheel. He frowned as he got up from the place he was sitting near Emina, taking an empty bowl and filling it with soup before placing a slice of bread in it.

He walked to Kurasame not noticing the looks he received from the other crew members who watched in amusement as the Tonberry toddled after Ace like a baby chocobo chick.

Kurasame looked up from his compass when he heard someone clear their throat, looking up to see Ace with a bowl of soup in his hands, steam coming out of it.

“Yes?” He asked as Ace shoved the bowl, careful not to spill it on the wooden planks at the man, looking away.

“A once sick man shouldn’t skip a meal…..” Ace said as Kurasame quirked an eyebrow, amused at Ace’s actions.

“So you care?” Kurasame asked as Ace pushed the bowl to his chest.

“Just take it.” Ace said as he peeked from the corner of his eye to see Kurasame take the bowl with a small smile at him.

“Thanks, I guess I shouldn’t skip a meal…. How’d you know I skip meals sometimes?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked at him.

“Every other night you visited me, I noticed you never ate when you said the others did…. They also told me about you skipping meals.” Ace said as Kurasame bit into the bread, chewing as the tonberry sat next to him.

He swallowed as Ace watched him eat the meal before taking the empty bowl from him with a thank you from Kurasame as he walked away.

Ace washed the dishes with Emina using a bucket and soap on the ship before dumping the soapy water into the ocean when finished.

 

Kotetsu, Guren, and Kazusa played a game of poker with Ace that night as Kurasame steered the ship and Miwa and Emina watched the guys play until Ace grew sleepy, yawning.

“One more round Ace! I’ll beat you this time!” Kotetsu insisted as Ace blinked wearily, before a big yawn escaped him.

“Kotetsu, let him rest. Ace’s tired.” Kurasame spoke as he stepped away from the wheel as Kazusa jumped up to switch steering with his friend.

“By my estimate we’ll be in Lorica in a couple of seconds!” Kazusa spoke as he saw the island coming into view.

Kurasame picked up a tired Ace in his arms as he Kazusa steered the boat to the pier. Ace closing his eyes, giving into sleep and unconsciously snuggling into Kurasame’s chest.

Kurasame didn’t seem to notice as Guren got up to lower a plank to connect with the dock.

“Are we staying here tonight Captain?” Miwa asked as Kurasame nodded.

“I’ll stay on ship with my experiments~!” Kazusa called out as Kurasame nodded to him a goodnight before he carried Ace with Miwa, Guren, and Emina to walk into the town on Lorica island. 

Kotetsu had stayed behind to make sure Kazusa didn’t blast a hole in the ship again.

“Should we drop Ace at a hotel?” Emina asked as she noticed Ace tightly gripping Kurasame in his sleep like he was a teddy bear with a content smile on his sleeping face.

“If we do, then take care of business for me. I won’t let him be alone.” Kurasame spoke as Miwa agreed to take charge in taking payments as Guren went to swap info or equipment with some merchants.

Tonberry followed Kurasame to a nearby hotel, he apparently didn’t notice it was a love hotel since he was focused on not waking up Ace. 

The hotel receptionist, whose name tag read Najika gave Kurasame a knowing look once she saw the sleeping boy in his arms as she checked them into a room. 

As Kurasame walked with Tonberry in tow he heard her call out, “Maybe you need to hold back, the boy’s exhausted after all!”

Kurasame quirked an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off, as he tucked Ace into the bed of the room once he had found the room and opened it with a struggle to not drop Ace.

Kurasame turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his jacket, turning to see Ace watching him bleary-eyed.

“Where are you going?” Ace asked as Kurasame just patted his head, Tinberry crawling onto the bed to snuggle into Ace’s arms to sleep too.

“I have to go, a pirate’s work is never done.” Kurasame spoke as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ace stared at the doorway as sleepiness returned into his body.  
“Jerk.” Ace muttered as he snuggled deeper into the sheets, gripping the Tonberry tighter.

He didn’t understand why he felt his heart ache.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Jealous Sweetie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous sweetie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Nancy isn't from Type-0 I made her up for plot purposes.
> 
> Have a bottle of colada to write more drabbles, let's go!

Chapter 6: Jealous Sweetie?

When morning came by again Ace woke up, the tonberry still asleep next to him. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he looked around the unfamiliar room, soon the memory of being dumped at a hotel room by the pirate flooding in.

Ace sat up in his bed as he muttered, “First he leaves me here and doesn’t come back at all…. How am I ever going to get home?” 

“By taking a boat or waiting politely until I feel like bringing you home.” a voice from behind Ace spoke as Ace jumped a bit, turning around to see the pirate sitting on a chair nearby, watching him.

“And when is that?” Ace asked as Kurasame stared blankly at him before answering.

“Like I said, when I feel like it. Come on, I have to feed you now.” Kurasame spoke as he picked up the sleeping tonberry in his arms, Ace followed the two out the door, slipping on his boots and running fingers through his hair to smoothen out tangles.

Ace’s eyes widened once the pirate grabbed his hand in one of his as the two walked out of the hotel and into town. He glanced at the other whose expression never changed.

“What do you feel like eating?” Kurasame asked as Ace shrugged, he didn’t really mind unless it was something that was out of the trash. 

Kurasame stayed silent as he pointed to a stand where a man was selling freshly made pastries which Ace nodded to, taking the sleeping tonberry out of the pirate’s hands so he could approach the stand and get the goods.

“Oooh is that you Kurasame?” a feminine voice called out before a woman with short black hair tackled the pirate in a hug. Ace’s grip on the tonberry tightened.

“Oh, hey Nancy.” Kurasame spoke with an indifferent tone as he pointed to a cinnamon roll and a croissant.  
Nancy huffed as Kurasame didn’t pay attention at all to her, “So what’ve you been up to lately? You never write to me and it makes me feel lonely!”

Kurasame ignore her as he paid for the pastries and walked over to Ace, Nancy grabbed onto his arm to hold as she walked with him to Ace. 

Ace brought the tonberry closer, unknowingly. The creature waking up and snuggling in Ace’s arms.

“Which one do you want?” Kurasame held out both of the pastries for Ace to choose. Ace was about to take the cinnamon bun when Nancy took it from Kurasame’s hand and bit into it.

“Oh you’re so nice, Kurasame! How’d you know I love cinnamon.” Nancy gushed as she hugged the pirate’s arm tighter. Kurasame gave her an irritated look as he handed Ace the croissant and walked over to the stand again, Nancy chose to stay behind to look Ace up and down.

“Hmph, below average.” she remarked as Ace felt irritation bubble within him, the tonberry raising it’s knife towards Nancy, threatening the female.

Ace remained silent, he knew that it was pointless to start an argument early in the morning and he frankly did not want to start a fight until he got something in his stomach.

Kurasame returned back, trading Ace for the croissant and handing the blonde the warm cinnamon bun. Ace broke off a piece, ignoring the slight scalding he was getting on his fingers to give the Tonberry who graciously ate the offered piece.

“You’re still here?” Kurasame asked as Nancy nodded, biting and chewing her own stolen bun ferociously.

“Of course, as soon as I heard you were back in town from the girls I had to rush over and see you!” Nancy said as she hugged the pirate, almost making him drop his croissant.

Ace squeezed the cinnamon bun slightly making the frosting drip onto the tonberry’s head, who used one of its hands to wipe the frosting and bring it to wherever its mouth was.

‘Aren’t they too close? Why isn’t this jerk brushing her off?’ Ace thought bitterly before he realized how juvenile he sounded, brushing the rude thought away in his mind.  
“Oh look Kurasame, the festival of lovers has opened! Come with me!” Nancy spoke as she pulled the man by his arm, the other having to eat the remaining croissant in a haste as Ace smashed his bun in his hand, frosting dripping onto the ground, tonberry’s mouth who was eagerly accepting it, and his hand.

Kurasame looked at Ace as he gestured for him to follow which Ace did, though he trailed behind. 

He watched quietly as Nancy and Kurasame walk by and be complimented on how cute the two were together by other couples, Nancy pulling Kurasame into the town center where music played and couples danced - Ace and Tonberry watching the two dance with other couples around as they hung back, and lastly the man handing out flowers.

“Don’t forget tradition in this town, the one who gives the flowers MUST receive a kiss from the one who gets them.” he spoke cheerfully as Ace tensed.

Nancy shot a smirk at Ace as Kurasame stared at the bouquet of red and white roses, she held a hand out expectantly. Ace felt like punching her right now.

Kurasame glanced at her hand before turning and walking to Ace, shocking Nancy who stood there with her mouth open.

“Would you do me the honor of accepting these roses Ace?” Kurasame asked as he held the bouquet out for Ace.

Ace felt his cheeks heat up as he quietly nodded, taking the bouquet in his hand, Tonberry eagerly holding the bouquet as Kurasame stared at Ace expectantly.

“What?” Ace asked as Kurasame got closer to Ace, just a thumb’s length apart.

“Waiting for the thank you kiss.” Kurasame spoke as Ace grew redder.

“Fine, you jerk but only on the cheek.” Ace said as Kurasame amusingly turned his head to the side, Nancy about to explode in the background.

As soon as Ace shut his eyes to peck the man’s cheek, Kurasame turned his head causing Ace to kiss his lips. Ace realized this as he jumped back, dropping the poor tonberry still holding the bouquet.

“Gah! You stole my first kiss, pervert!” Ace yelled as he covered his lips with his hand, Kurasame raised an eyebrow at this.

“So Kurangiri never kissed you before? How sad.” Kurasame teased as Ace glared before checking on the Tonberry who was okay, still holding the bouquet of roses.

Nancy was fuming as Kurasame laughed at Ace, placing his hand on the boy’s lower back to guide him back to the ship.

Ace threw a look at Nancy before smirking at the girl who was plotting revenge.

He mouthed, ‘Jealous, sweetie?’

And that was how Ace had gotten an enemy in Lorica.

Chapter 6 end.


	7. Siren's Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens are evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was based off loosely of the Siren's song in the movie Sinbad, I really like that movie, too bad there's no sequel.
> 
> Sorry I've been away for so long and focusing on drabbles, I'll try to update this more frequently.

Chapter 7: Siren's Alley

The crew met up at the docks, Miwa was waving when she spotted Kurasame and Ace with tonberry holding the bouquet as Guren loaded the ship with Emina seducing other sailors to get info. 

“Kurasame and Ace are back.” Miwa called out to Kotetsu and Kazusa who were helping Guren, “Did you get the goods Kurasame?”

Kurasame pulled out a sack, heavy with coins and an envelope from his coat pocket, handing it to Miwa who went to put the currency in the safe part of the ship. But not without a comment.

“Oh, Kurasame….. Why didn’t you allow us to come to your wedding? And you Ace, how could you not tell us!” Miwa called out as everyone saw the bouquet the tonberry was holding, and the fact Kurasame still had his hand on Ace’s lower back.

Ace flushed as he said, “As if I’d marry this perverted jerk!”

Guren laughed as Kotetsu snickered and Ace stormed past them, tonberry looking at Kurasame for permission to run after Ace, doing so when Kurasame nodded at it. The bouquet still in it’s hands. 

“Hey Kurasame, what’d you do to him this time that was so bad? See him naked?” Guren teased as Kazusa perked up at the thought of a naked Ace.

“Kurasame got to see him naked before me? How can this be! I was going to do so many experiments on Ace’s body!” Kazusa whined as Kotetsu patted the hurt male’s shoulder as Kurasame rolled his eyes.  
“Kazusa I swear if you come near Ace, I will castrate you. And no I didn’t see Ace naked, even though I wanted to…. I gave him a little kiss on the lips and he freaked out.” Kurasame stated as Guren hooted, ‘Kurasame got some!’

Kotetsu rolled his eyes as he saw Emina approach the group, “What news did you pick up, Emina?”

Emina flipped her hair that had fallen on her face in pride as she declared, “I’ve got news about the Bahamut’s Heart gem and it’s location! If we successfully get the gem, Bahamut would be willing to aid our cause!”

Kotetsu nodded approvingly, “If we get Bahamut on our side, the other espers would be listening to us since they all obey Bahamut’s orders….. Tell me where did you say the gem is located.”

“Well it’s somewhere around the area beyond Siren’s Alley, Bahamut island obviously.” Emina said as Kotetsu’s face dropped.

Kurasame noticed this as he helped Guren pull up the anchors for the ship as Kotetsu said, “I hope we have some ear plugs or something because if not, we’ll be one of the many crews and ships lost to that alley.”

\-----

Ace sat with the tonberry on his bed, the tonberry handing Ace the bouquet. Ace stared at the roses for a minute before taking the flowers from the tonberry.

The tonberry tilted it’s head as Ace said to it, “Listen, just because your master gave me some flowers and a kiss doesn’t mean anything!”

Ace huffed as he placed the bouquet on a box near the hammock-like bed, he looked at the roses one last time before climbing onto the bed and deciding to take a nap even though it was mid-morning.

Tonberry toddled to Ace’s bed, climbing it as it went to snuggle with Ace. Ace allowed the tonberry to settle itself in his arms as his fingers brushed over his lips.

‘A pirate will always be a pirate, this guy is just playing with you, Ace. Besides you have Machina who is probably out there worried sick about you, you can only pray that Kurasame changes his mind and returns you home.’ Ace thought as he shut his eyes.

\-----  
“We’re nearing Siren’s Alley!” Kotetsu called out as he spotted the infamous jagged rocks appearing in the water, some had broken ship parts swill on them with torn sails.

Miwa and Emina stopped their work of sorting canon balls as the went to the deck, to see the broken masses and poles protruding out of the water as Kurasame turned the wheel carefully to avoid hitting anything.

Guren looked about, whistling carefully as even Kazusa was serious as the atmosphere slowly turned mist and gray. 

Kurasame looked around in slight pity of the broken ship parts as he steered the ship into the alley, as Emina and Miwa gazed cautiously around as the anxiously waited for the first note of the Siren’s song.

Guren tensed as Kotetsu looked about in the mist as he watched the waters from above with caution.

“Be on your guard everyone, the Sirens could start singing any moment.” Kurasame warned as the crew nodded, waiting in silence for the first note.

\----

Ace stretched as he stood up from the hammock after the good long nap, tonberry waving it’s hands in the air to signal to Ace that he wanted to be carried. Ace picked up the creature as he decided to go up on the dock to check on everyone.

Ace went on the dock, noticing the misty atmosphere and the tension of everyone. He stood quietly at the entrance as the pirates looked around, not noticing the boy hidden from view.

A melodic voice soon came from nowhere as Ace looked confused on why Guren and Kazusa suddenly grew slack, as if they were drunk. Emina and Miwa were unaffected as they grabbed rope and tied it to a pole before running to Kazusa and Guren who were nearing the edge of the ship.

Ace ran out as he allowed the tonberry to wander about on the floor to help Miwa and Emina as the melodic singing continued. 

“What’s going on?” Ace asked as Emina and Miwa looked at Ace in surprise as Miwa tied Guren firmly to a pole. 

“Huh? Ace? You’re not affected?” Emina asked as she held onto Kazusa’s arm as the man tried to walk off to the edge. 

“No, should I be?” Ace was cut off when he saw Kotetsu swing down from a rope, nearing the water as a beautiful mermaid came from the water, reaching out to him singing.

“Kotetsu!” Miwa cried as she ordered Ace to grab a rope and hold it as Miwa quickly tied it around her waist before jumping into the water. 

Miwa punched the mermaid that was trying to keep Kotetsu underwater to drown him, satisfied once the mermaid let go before tugging the rope to signal for Ace to pull her and Kotetsu up, keeping a firm hold around his waist.

Ace used all his might since Emina was trying to keep Kazusa and Guren from breaking from their bindings to go jump ship thanks to the Siren’s lure. 

Miwa safely got back on deck with a struggling Kotetsu which she pulled over to the pole with Kazusa and Guren to tie them up.

The ship narrowly hit a jagged rock, causing the ship to shake as Ace looked over as the Siren’s song grew louder, in desperate attempts. Ace looked overboard to see a group of what he thought were mermaids swimming around the ship, a siren jumped over the ship still singing it’s deadly and beautiful melody.

“Kurasame!” Ace heard Emina call out as Ace saw the man who was leaning over the ship’s wheel, swaying having been affected by the song. A siren leapt out of the water, using water magic to stay above as Miwa and Emina noticed other sirens copying and prepared spells.

“Ace, go help Kurasame, we got it covered here!” Miwa said as she roundhouse kicked a siren onto a rock, impaling and killing the creature. The tonberry assisted casting spells at the Sirens with Emina.

Ace dodged a swipe from a Siren’s claws as he ran to Kurasame. 

A siren with blonde hair was teasing him, singing as she ran a hand across his chest as Ace felt irritation at these actions. Kurasame lazily followed her as she beckoned him to the side of the ship as Ace attempted to grab onto the man when a Siren came out of nowhere and scratched him with her claws.

Ace let out a cry of pain as Kurasame blinked, the trance from the spell broken when he heard Ace’s cry. He turned and ran to Ace, blade in hand as he knocked aside the Siren looming over Ace about to deliver a fatal blow.

The blonde siren wasn’t happy with this as she sang louder when Kurasame knelt down to ask if Ace was alright.

Kurasame’s eyes went into a trance as Ace noticed the other fell under the Siren’s spell again, Kurasame slowly staggered up to walk towards the siren as Ace struggled to stand, clutching his bleeding side.

“Ace the wheel! Take the wheel!” Miwa cried as Ace noticed they were about to hit a large rock, he ran to grab the wheel, still clutching his side and used all his might to turn the wheel in time to knick only a small protruding piece of the ship off and into the water.

The ship turned fast as gravity brought Ace to Kurasame where the Siren held his face in his hands about to lure the man into a kiss before pulling him underneath the waves.

“Ahhhh!” Ace yelled as fell onto the siren who was knocked off the edge of the ship she was sitting on and back onto the water, into Kurasame’s arms.

Lips pressed against Ace’s as Emina ran up after launching a Siren into the water to take the wheel as a ray of light signaled the end of the alley.

“Hold on!” Emina cried as she made the ship zig zag causing the pirates with tonberry and Ace to fall onto the floor at the pressure of gravity.

Ace wasn’t amused as everytime he pushed Kurasame off his lips, he was brought back onto them with each sharp turn. 

“We’re almost there!” Emina said as she dodged a Siren’s water spell at her as the ship grew closer and closer to the ending of the alley. Meanwhile Ace’s clothes were slowly being tugged off to his alarm as hands wandered past his hips.

Ace had been fed up at this point as he reeled back one of his fists, punching Kurasame off causing mentioned pirate to fall onto the floor. 

The ship made it out as the Sirens who were still onboard screamed as the sunlight hit them, exploding into dust. Ace watched in fascination as Kurasame blinked a couple of times before his eyes returned to normal.

Miwa noticed Guren, Kotetsu, and Kazusa stopped struggling in their bindings before blinking in confusion.

“Uh, Miwa why’re we tied up? Did we make it out of Siren’s alley unscathed?” Kotetsu asked as Miwa nodded cheerfully before untying the knots.

“Ow…. why does it feel like I’ve been punched by a blonde angel?” Kurasame asked as Ace pinked at this before rolling his eyes.

“It’s because you did get punched by a blonde ‘angel’ for being a trance-induced pervert!” Ace said as Kurasame sat up, holding his cheek that Ace punched.

“Pervert? How so? I don’t remember anything up to steering the ship until the Siren’s song.” Kurasame said as Ace chose not to say what happened as Emina giggled, “What’s so funny Emina?”

 

“Oh nothing Kurasame….. Nothing at all….” Emina waved off as she steered the wheel as Kurasame raised an eyebrow as the tonberry came to hug Kurasame’s leg after he had stood up.

Ace adjusted his clothing, happy that Kurasame didn’t notice his ruffled clothing as he went to check on everyone else.

Fingers came to his lips again as Ace shook his head frantically to shoo the thought away about how he somewhat enjoyed the kiss.

‘He’s a pirate, he’s a pirate, he’s a pirate….’ he chanted in his head as the tonberry wagged it’s tail in amusement as it watched Ace freak out internally.

Chapter 7 end.


	8. Bahamut Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce x Cinque is here.
> 
> Yeah, I made Emina and Deuce adopted sisters because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a while after I post this chapter (or not :P).
> 
> Don't know if I should add smut or not.... maybe if the plot needs it then I will.
> 
> For now enjoy and have a piece of internet candy of your choice.

Chapter 8: Bahamut island

“Don’t go too far in the water, Cinque!” a brunette girl named Deuce called out to her fiancée who was wading deep in the water to search for seashells.

“I’ll be fine Deuski!” Cinque said as she bent over to pick up a conch, “See look at this pretty conch! I can hear the ocean!”

Deuce giggled as she removed her sandals and tossed them near Cinque’s discarded pink sandals. She pulled up her long blue skirt to her knees as she entered the water to help Cinque search for seashells.

“See, this one’s pretty and this one and this one!” Cinque said excitedly as Deuce used her skirt as a place for Cinque to place the seashells, ignoring the fact that the shells were still wet. 

Deuce glanced up to see a pirate ship, “Oh, a ship’s coming!”

Cinque looked up as the ship came closer and closer, Deuce recognized the ship as she said, “My sister’s back! It’s been awhile!”

Deuce grabbed Cinque’s hand as she ran to the port after she hastily put on her sandals and threw wet seashells into her purse.

Cinque ran happily with Deuce as she also put on her sandals as the two ran to the port.

\----

Emina was eagerly looking around as soon as Guren set the plank to let everyone down onto the port.

“Emina? What’s wrong? Looking for someone?” Ace asked as he carried the tonberry with him off the ship.

Emina nodded as she said, “Yes, my sister…. Well adopted sister…. It’s been a year since I last saw her….” 

“You have a sister?” Ace asked as Emina nodded again as Miwa stood next to him, she seemed surprised at this news too.

“I’ve known you all these years and you’ve never told me you had a sister! Emina, I thought you and I were BFFs!” Miwa cried as Kotetsu and Kazusa walked onto the bridge.

Emina was about to comfort Miwa when she heard a voice call out, “Emina! Is that you?”

Ace turned and saw two brown-haired girls running to them. The girls were panting as they finally ran up to them.

“Deuce! Cinque! I missed you two!” Emina said as she hugged the two girls as the crew watched.

Deuce looked at the crew members as she let go of Emina as Cinque took her hand into her own as she bowed and said, “Hello, I may not know all of you but my name is Deuce and this is my fiancée, Cinque. Nice to meet you.”

Ace smiled as Miwa eagerly shook Deuce’s hand as she shook her hand and introduced herself to Deuce and Cinque.

“It’s good to see you Kazusa and….” Deuce trailed off when she looked at Kotetsu and Guren.

“Kotetsu.” Kotetsu supplied her.

“Guren for you sweet cheeks.” Guren teased as Deuce giggled at the nickname.

“Kotetsu and Guren…. I hope we get along.” Deuce said before looking at Ace holding the tonberry, “And who are you?”

Ace was about to answer when Miwa said, “That’s Ace, he’s Kurasame’s lover!”

Kurasame who had been walking off the ship at the time stood quietly for a moment before continuing to stand by Ace.

Ace sputtered out, “He’s not my lover!”

Deuce saw Kurasame approach as Cinque giggled at the outburst and buried her face in Deuce’s neck, still holding her hand.  
Kurasame placed his arm around Ace as he pulled him close saying, “Aww… but Ace…. you were clinging to me the other night, I didn’t know you were a tsundere.”

Kurasame was pushed away as Ace huffed as the tonberry watched amused, clapping it’s hands at the performance as the crew snickered.

Deuce laughed as she said, “I can tell you two are a cute couple, anyway…. Emina what makes you come back here?”

Emina was silent as she glanced at Kurasame who nodded at her as she took it as a sign to tell Deuce their mission, “We’re here because we think the Bahamut Heart gem is on one of the many Bahamut islands….”

Cinque gasped as Deuce let her mouth shape into an ‘o’.

“If you think that you know the most likely place to get the gem, please tell us we need a lead.” Miwa said as Deuce tapped her chin and thought.

Cinque piped up saying, “Cinque-y thinks she knows, but it’s the most abandoned island with only a few people living there!”

“And where might that island be?” Kotetsu asked as Cinque blinked cutely before answering.

“It’s the one which we dub as ‘Bahamut’s tail’.” Cinque said as she hugged Deuce tightly as Deuce nodded in agreement.

“Bahamut’s tail is the farthest from here right? The long thin island right?” Kurasame asked as Cinque nodded again.

“We’re on Bahamut’s body island, its the safest one with Bahamut’s fang, tail, and claw being the most dangerous.” Deuce said, “The locals know for sure the gem you’re looking for isn’t here since people have scoured for years here and never found the gem.”

Ace was intrigued as he felt Kurasame pat his head before Cinque piped up, “Cinque-y hopes you all can stay a day or two! Deuski and I are pretty lonely.”

Emina nodded as Kurasame sighed but said, “Why not? It’s not a race to find the gem, besides we have plenty of time to learn some info around time.”

“Well then, follow me.” Deuce said as she lead the group to town, the ship was left in a trustworthy portsman’s hands as the pirates with Tonberry and Ace in tow followed her.

\-----

Ace stared fondly of the small houses made of adobe clay with straw, some with stones, and some with wood. The villagers waved at him and the other people as Ace walked beside Kurasame through town.

“Oh, how about we all wander the market area first? They’re having a marketplace sale this week.” Deuce said as Emina and Miwa eagerly agreed. 

Cinque lead the way this time as Kurasame noticed some local boys eying Ace, he placed an arm around the blonde’s shoulders causing the boys to look away.

Ace shrugged off the arm, but Kurasame put his arm back around his shoulders until Ace finally gave up and allowed the other to keep his arm around him.

The marketplace was crowded as the pirates separated but Ace stayed with Kurasame since he felt a bit safer with the pirate. Ace walked stride to stride as the tonberry looked around in Ace’s arms.

Kurasame glanced at Ace and the tonberry before snickering causing Ace to look at him weird.

“What?” Ace asked as Kurasame looked away.

“Nothing.” Kurasame said as Ace huffed, not satisfied with the answer.

“Yeah right it’s nothing, tell me.” Ace said as he took the tonberry’s hand in his, moving it around playfully.

Kurasame smirked as he said, “When you carry the tonberry around, you remind me of a mother carrying their baby.”

Ace flushed when he heard this as he looked away as he said, “I’m a boy though….”

Kurasame bit back the urge to say ‘Oh really?’, “We can always adopt.”

Ace shoved the tonberry in between them when Kurasame tried to lean closer to his face to pop the personal bubble of Ace.

“Don’t use our child to cockblock me.” Kurasame teased as Ace flushed as the tonberry patted Kurasame’s head before looking at Ace.

“Oh you’re so infuriating!” Ace said as Kurasame laughed, the two walked by a merchant selling pearls.

“Aww baby, you know that your pregnancy mood swings are affecting you, you don’t mean what you say. The twins must be keeping you up at night, kicking and moving around.” Kurasame teased as Ace blushed more.

“Shut up, dirty old pirate!” Ace said as Kurasame allowed the tonberry to crawl onto his head and lie over it as he and Ace continued walking.

\-----

“This is our home, it may be small but make yourselves comfortable.” Deuce said as she opened the door to allow the guests in, “Don’t worry we have rooms available but you have to share.”

Cinque instructed them to leave their shoes at the door, Miwa eagerly walking with Cinque to the kitchen when the girl mentioned homemade cookies. Emina complimented Deuce and Cinque’s interior choices, it looked clean yet comfortable at the same time.

Kazusa had picked up a few strange vials from the marketplace, no doubt to use for experiments as Guren and Kotetsu got comfortable on the couch.

Ace walked around as Kurasame talked with Emina and Deuce to set ground rules for Kazusa for the night.

Ace admired the pictures in the hallway as he walked by that showed Deuce and Cinque, some in their school uniforms, some at the beach, and others with some other people. He saw a picture of Emina and Deuce as well.

Ace fondly thought of Machina when he saw the pictures of Deuce kissing Cinque either on the lips or cheek and vice versa. Machina never kissed him on the lips but he always kissed Ace’s cheek since he was shy like that.

He sighed as he realized that he wasn’t mad at the other anymore, slowly starting to miss him and his slightly overprotective personality.

“Machina… I miss you.” Ace muttered, he didn’t notice Kurasame had been coming around the corner when he said that. 

Kurasame paused before turning around to walk back to his crew, leaving Ace to his memories of when Machina and himself were together.

\-----

“Captain Qator, you’re oddly quiet.” Cid said as Qator looked at the man before looking at the map spread before him on the table.

“Have I? I’m sorry, there’s been some things on my mind.” Qator said as Cid watched the other’s actions.

“Could it be that boy who stood before you defending that Kurasame?” Cid asked as Qator thought about it before nodding, “What’s intriguing about him?”

Qator was silent as he said, “He has some sort of power within him, I can sense it…. That’s no ordinary boy.”

Cid was silent for a moment before he said, “Would you like to pursue him?”

Qator nodded after he contemplated for a moment, “Are you allowing me to have him once I dispose of those Rubrum scum?”

Cid nodded as Qator grinned.

“To defeat those Rubrum pirates, we must get the Bahamut’s Heart gem…. Once we do they’ll be at our mercy….” Cid said as he ordered a sailor onboard to alert the one driving the ship their next destination.

Chapter 8 end.


	9. Bahamut's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Goose Chase begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..................... You expect a note?
> 
>  
> 
> No note this time, besides I now have a 7* Kurasame in JP, waiting for 2 Aces to come my way.

Chapter 9: Bahamut’s Tail Island

After dinner, Deuce and Cinque went to wash the dishes as Emina with Miwa helped clear the table as the men discussed the possible gem locations in the room. Ace sat awkwardly away from the group, playing with the tonberry quietly.

He longed to see Machina more and more as minutes passed, Kurasame’s tonberry noticed this. It shoved it’s head into Ace’s hand, surprising Ace who patted it in reassurance.

“Alright, we head out tomorrow morning.” Kurasame said as everyone but Ace agreed, Deuce and Cinque soaked up as much time hanging out with Emina and Miwa as they could before they left.

Ace watched the pirates and the couple talk happily as he carried tonberry outside onto the small patio outside Deuce and Cinque’s house.

The stars shined brightly as a gentle breeze pushed Ace’s hair from his face, he clutched the tonberry that was looking up at the sky as well in his arms tightly.

“You know tonberry…” Ace started as the tonberry perked up at the sound of Ace’s voice, “Even though I enjoy seeing some new places and meeting new people, I can’t help but miss home.”

The tonberry blinked up at him as Ace patted his head, “I’m starting to miss Machina more and more each day…. I hope he’s alright and he learned to never mess with pirates again, who knows when we meet again I’ll forgive him.”

\-----

“I need a boat and someone who has a sense of direction ASAP.” Machina said to the woman at the counter with a name tag that read Seven on it. He was in an office that distributed boats for a specific price for as long as one needed it.

Seven gave Machina a look over before saying, “The next boat and captain available will be here sometime next week, come back next week.” 

Machina slammed his fists on the counter as Seven stared unflinching at him, she was used to aggressive behavior like this, “Look here -Machina glanced at Seven’s name tag- Seven, but I lost someone really important to me because of my mistakes, you’re getting me a boat and captain now or so help me I will pay someone to fire you.”

Seven glared at him, she was already having a bad day since Sice refused to give her a good morning kiss and chose to leave without one this morning. Along with the fact her boss decided it was a great time to annoy her with constant blabbering on gossip of their customers.

Seven sighed as she didn’t want to lose this surprisingly good paying job, “Fine. there’s a guy that was originally going to help a person named Eight today but since you chose to be a bugger about this, he’s on the dock waiting now. His name is Jack, tell him Seven sent you.”

Machina nodded as he handed Seven the payment and turned to leave the small office and head towards the docks to find Jack.

\-----

The next morning everyone was waiting for Ace to come out of the guest room that he had slept in with Miwa (she didn’t seem to mind sharing with Ace, better than with Kotetsu or Kazusa in her opinion).   
Emina and Miwa helped Deuce clean off dishes and sort out some drying laundry as Kazusa with Guren and Kotetsu played poker. Kurasame stood outside the guest bedroom door with his tonberry that wagged it’s tail patiently waiting for Ace to come out.

‘He’s taking too long….’ Kurasame thought as he knocked on the door to no response.

After waiting for a minute, he decided to open the door and check on Ace, tonberry covering it’s eyes once the other entered.

“Pervert!” Ace yelled as he threw a pillow at Kurasame who noticed that Ace had literally started dressing himself after having a bath, pulling on his clothes that Cinque had helped him wash last night.

Kurasame blinked once.

Ace turned red as Kurasame didn’t seem to be fazed at his naked body, he threw on his clothes quickly, before stomping out the room. Only when Ace had left, Kurasame had noticed he was alone and he had been ogling Ace.

Tonberry uncovered it’s eyes as it stared at it’s master before shaking his head at his master’s impatience and toddled away to find Ace to receive hugs.

‘Guess I am a pervert.’ Kurasame shrugged internally before going off to gather his crew.

\-----

Ace waved goodbye to Cinque and Deuce from the ship as it began departing from the port as Emina called out goodbyes with Miwa on the deck.

Kurasame was once again at the wheel as Kotetsu resumed his job of keeping lookout with Guren checking the canons in case of an attack. Kazusa had went back to his own quarters to experiment with his new items from the market.

Ace stood watching the island slowly disappear as he looked at Kurasame who was using a compass as he steered the ship, he clutched the tonberry tighter in his grip.

“We’ll arrive in about 30 minutes at Bahamut’s Tail.” Kotetsu called out as Kurasame nodded, still steering the wheel across the slowly changing seas.

Emina and Miwa watched the current change as the sky slowly dimmed with Guren whistling as he looked about the fog that was starting to appear. Ace gulped as he felt the ship moving side to side a bit roughly from the growing strong current.

The island came into the view as the ship grew closer and closer, it was a rocky terrain with large spikes protruding towards the sky. Once the ship had safely been anchored at a distance far from the spikes that could damage it, a lifeboat was lowered with the crew getting into a big enough one to hold them all to get to the island.

The lifeboat safely managed to dock onto the shore with sand and small rocks, with Kurasame using a rope to tie the boat to a secure enough nearby rock so the boat wouldn’t sail away.

Miwa and Emina stretched as Kazusa picked up tiny oddly looking specimen on the shore to place in a jar with holes to experiment on (he had brought a bag with plastic jars apparently also glass jars would break so just use plastic ones.). Kotetsu and Guren examined the area as they looked at the map with compass. Ace shuffled awkwardly the sand with his foot as the tonberry perched on his head wagged it’s tail, trying to see through the light fog.

Ace flinched once he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kurasame who addressed to everyone, “Alright, let’s begin our quest the possible places are marked already thanks to Deuce and Cinque helping provide possible hot spots. Now let the wild goose-chase begin!”

Chapter 9 end.


	10. Hate is a strong word, But I really don’t like you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCTOPUS~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was at a long check up in the hospital and had to stay for a bit there. II have to go back again next week, but I assure you I'm fine.

Chapter 10: Hate is a strong word, But I really don’t like you!

Machina tapped his foot impatiently on the docks, he was fuming that Seven had lied to him about Jack being there waiting on his boat. That -insert a not so nice word that I will never call Seven because she’s awesome- had taken enough of his time already pushing him past his limit.

When Jack had sailed to the docks safely after taking a girl named Queen and her friend Trey to another far off island, Machina exploded at him. 

“Where have you been? I’ve wasted enough of my time here waiting for you!” Machina vented as Jack put his hands up in case Machina decided to get physical with him.

“Woah, woah! Take it easy, pal! You aren’t Eight, where’s Eight? He’s my next passenger.” Jack said as Machina forced his way onto the boat, taking a seat near the wheel to steer the ship.

“Forget Eight, I’m your next customer Seven said so.” Machina said as Jack remained silent, the sour tone Machina used was dampening his happy mood. He knew that people didn’t tend to use Seven’s name lightly, so he decided to save his skin and not take a chance on denying this passenger.

“So where ya headed?” Jack asked as he got behind the wheel, starting to drive the boat off the dock after pulling up the anchor.

Machina answered, “Where the last place the Pirates of Rubrum were last seen.”

Jack had heard from people about their last whereabouts, they were infamous afterall with eager infobrokers willing to leak their whereabouts for a quick buck but Jack even though he didn’t particularly have any friendly relations with the pirates still owed them for helping him get this job.

“Why do you want to know?” Jack asked as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel as the boat began moving across the water. Machina knew this guy was purposely trying to derail him from his resolve but he wouldn’t allow it, especially since the love of his life was taken right before his eyes.

“They took someone important from me, so I want to get them back. Any more questions?” Machina snapped.

Jack was annoyed at this tone as he decided to backfire, “You know hate is a strong word right?”

Machina remained silent, though he did give Jack a sharp look before looking at the horizon.

“But I really really don’t like you.” was the last words Jack said that promptly started the angry and tense boat ride.

\-----

Ace was silently watching Kurasame examine the entrance of a small cave, the tonberry had run off with Miwa and Emina leaving the two alone.

Kurasame pulled out a match, striking it on a rock until it lit before beginning to walk inside the cave, he turned to Ace who followed after him not wanting to be left alone on possibly dangerous terrain.

The cave was moist inside with green mold growing along the walls with occasional drops of water falling into puddles from the ceiling. Not to mention the fact it was cold, Ace shivered as he continued walking as Kurasame seemed unaffected by the cold.

Ace rubbed his hands together, blowing on them as they continued deeper into the cave. His actions were interrupted when a blue coat flew over his face.

Ace looked up in surprise as Kurasame kept walking, he understood the silent message as he quickly pulled on the too big coat that came over his hands and followed quickly after the pirate.

Ace stopped walking when he saw that there was two pathways as Kurasme silently examined the two choices, he then picked up a slightly mossy rock before tossing it into the right path.

It hit a wall before a splash was heard, Kurasame moved the match over the right path to see a giant hole with water filling it before going to walk on the left path.

“So…..” Ace said wanting to break the silence, as Kurasame threw a side glance at him before continuing to walk down the path.

“Yes?” Kurasame asked as Ace realized that he didn’t particularly have anything he wanted to talk about.

“What about the weather?” Ace blurted out before silently berating himself for the lame conversation starter.

“It’s been worst.” Kurasame said as Ace remained silent before he felt a hand grip one of his, interlacing their fingers.

“Hey what’re yo-” Ace was interrupted when the two reached a giant room with a hole on the ceiling, Kurasame blew out the match and readied his sword.

“Stay put.” Kurasame whispered as he gestured to the green sahagins about 10 of them walking about doing Etro knows what, as he prepared a blizzaja spell.

Ace nodded as he silently moved more into the dark cave as Kurasame quickly lunged into the room, surprising the monsters with the spell and freezing half of them before shattering the frozen ones with his blade. 

Ace watched as Kurasame parried the swords from the sahagins’ own swords, countering each attack as one by one the remaining monsters were dispatched. The pirate looked over the monster corpses, taking a few materials like some of their scales and jewelry they had on.

He looked at Ace who quietly emerged from the shadows, walking to the pirate while dodging the corpses.  
“Here.” Kurasame said as he held something out to Ace who held out his hand to accept it.

It was a dagger with a golden hilt with intricate designs over the blade. It looked in great condition to Ace’s surprise.

“You need something to defend yourself.” Kurasame said as he ruffled Ace’s hair.

Ace nodded in thanks as he clutched the dagger tightly before following Kurasame into another segment of the cave.

It was a dead end.

Ace stared unimpressed at the mossy rocks blocking their path as Kurasame stared examining the rocks. All of a sudden the pirate kicked one of the bottom ones, pulling Ace out of the way when the rocks tumbled onto the ground revealing a treasure chest.

“So what do you think is in it?” Ace asked as Kurasame smirked as he began to pick the lock.

“Condoms.” Kurasame stated as Ace flushed red, kicking the other in the foot to show his lack of amusement at the answer. Kurasame laughed it off.

The chest was open with a click as Kurasame pried it open.

Ace looked over his shoulder as Kurasame dodged a small octopus that lunged itself at him, latching onto Ace’s leg.

“Hey! Let go!” Ace cried as the octopus clung to his leg tighter, like a child to their mother. Kurasame merely watched.

Ace tried pulling it off as Kurasame came over to pull off the tentacles but to no avail, the octopus clung stubbornly to Ace.

“We’ll leave it for now.” Kurasame said after a few unsuccessful pulls, the octopus seemingly happy that the two gave up.

Ace sighed as the octopus subtly climbed up to wrap itself around Ace’s waist, content.

Kurasame went back to the chest to see that there was a huge red gem at the bottom, could it be? 

“Let’s go.” Kurasame said as he quickly took out the gem, slipping it into his pouch before shutting the now empty chest.  
Ace nodded as the octopus clung comfortably onto his waist, seeming to smirk at Kurasame who shot an annoyed glance at it.

\-----

“Oooh! I see them!” Miwa said as she waved to Kurasame and Ace who were walking back. Some treasure had been brought back to the boat already with Kotetsu and Kazusa already onboard and ready to depart.

Tonberry immediately began running up to the two before stopping once it saw the octopus clinging to Ace’s waist. Kurasame picked up his tonberry who stared at the octopus with a death glare in it’s eyes. The octopus didn’t seem to care as Ace shifted uncomfortable at it’s grip on his waist.

“And who’s this?’” Miwa asked as the two met up with her, she eyed the octopus who looked back at her.

“It’s dinner.” Kurasame said bluntly as he got onto the boat that Emina and Guren were already on and waiting, tonberry glaring over his master’s shoulder at the octopus.

“You can eat octopus?” Ace asked, he obviously hadn’t tried one before as Miwa beamed at the thought of octopus for dinner.

“They’re alright, personally I prefer salmon.” Kurasame said as Ace sat next to him on the boat as Miwa scrambled on. Guren started rowing with Emina helping.

“Nah, shark is the best!” Guren said as he and Emina began arguing about which tasted better: Octopus or Shark.

Miwa noticed something glimmer on Ace’s head as she giggled catching Ace’s attention.

“What’s up?” Ace asked her as Miwa looked at Kurasame with a smirk before answering Ace.

“I didn’t know you like wearing hair clips, Ace! It looks so pretty, the blue flower brings out your eyes!” Miwa complimented as Ace reached up to pull said hair clip out of his hair.

It was a blue flower with sapphires for petals and a diamond center with a gold clip to pin to his hair. Overall it was a very pretty pin. Ace shot a glare at Kurasame who was busy patting his tonberry that seemed to be having a catfight with the octopus on Ace’s waist, slapping tentacles with it’s hands.

“You jerk, when did you slip this on my head?” Ace asked as Miwa took the pin to clip back onto Ace’s head, pulling Ace’s bangs back to hold the clip. 

“While I was ruffling your hair after you obtained the dagger.” Kurasame stated, pulling the tonberry from the octopus.

After reaching their main ship and lifting the lifeboat back onboard, Kurasame pulled out the gem from the chest for Kazusa to examine.

“Is that the gem?” Kurasame asked as Kazusa examined it, with Guren steering the ship from the island.

Kazusa shook his head no as he dug through one of his nearby books, pulling out a drawing. 

“It looks like a human heart shape with Bahamut’s spirit appearing inside once you look carefully enough according to these records that were recorded from the esper Ramuh himself. This is just a regular ruby.” Kazusa remarked disappointed as Kurasame shrugged it off, handing the gem to Miwa who went to put the gem into their hoard.

Kazusa looked at Ace who had returned Kurasame’s coat, noticing the octopus around his waist, “Oh would you look at that! Ace brought me something to experiment on!”

Kazusa automatically went over to Ace as Kurasame tensed, worried that Kazusa might try to strip the poor boy in front of everyone. The octopus looked at Kazusa’s face, seeing the evil smile clinging to Ace in fear.

“Uh…. can you get this off me, Kazusa?” Ace asked as Kazusa looked over the octopus that clung to Ace, he suddenly pulled out some latex gloves out of his labcoat and put them on.

“I think I can.” Kazusa said as he began pulling the tentacles off, Kurasame watched as Kazusa tried prying the octopus from Ace’s waist, the gloves making him slip and hit the floor several times.

After one more time, the octopus was declared victor as Emina comforted the moping Kazusa.

Ace poked the octopus on the head making the creature seemingly look up at him as Ace gently pulled off the tentacles with no resistance taking the creature in his hands. 

“Here you go.” Ace said, plopping the octopus on Kazusa’s head, the creature reaching it’s tentacles out to Ace who backed away, as Kazusa smirked a glint in his glasses as he took the octopus off his head and ran to his lab in the ship.

Chapter 10 end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Risen and others.
> 
> I'll try to make chapters long like the drabbles I write!


End file.
